


Tears can be a sign of strength

by Starwarsgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwarsgirl/pseuds/Starwarsgirl
Summary: Reys been having a rough past few weeks, so Finn comes in to comfort her.





	Tears can be a sign of strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theautisticjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautisticjedi/gifts).



Rey was quiet, too quiet.

Finn had noticed this after she returned to Crait. The young girl didn't seem as cheerful as she used to be. She didn't really laugh or smile anymore, and she acted sad.

The jedi hid in her room most of the day, occasionally coming out to get food or to train.

Sometimes she would hang out with Finn and Poe. The two men would enjoy her company, and she seemed to enjoy theirs. 

 Rey wasn't mean, and she was never rude.

She was just acting like a loner for the past few weeks, and no one knew why. 

Now Finn knew it was best to give a woman her space, especially a Jedi. So he never bothered her when she wanted to be alone.

But the scavenger girl just wasn't the same.

And it concerned him.

One night, he was out walking with Poe back to their rooms when they passed by her door. The two men had been flying xwings and patrolling the atmosphere of Crait since that morning. He hadn't seen her much that day, so he decided to stop by.

 "G'night Poe," he said as he stopped at Rey's door, " see you tomorrow. " 

The pilot turned around and stared at him quizzically, "Dude, that's not your door. What are you doing?" He asked.

 "Telling Rey goodnight," Finn said as though it was completely obvious, " I haven't seen her all day. " 

 "Uhu, sure." Poe rolled his eyes as he spun around and started walking back towards his room. " I'm not waking up to help you if you get your head sliced off, got it? "

Finn scoffed, "She wouldn't do that." 

 Poe turned a key and opened his door, "If you survive, tell her I said goodnight ."  he said as he closed it behind him. 

Finn shook his head as he faced back to his friend's door. He gently knocked on the metal, trying to stay quiet enough so he wouldn't wake the others around him.

He heard a muffled voice from inside the room, "Yes?"

 " Rey, it's me. " he whispered loudly, "Can I come in?" 

 "The doors unlocked."

 Finn turned the knob and slowly opened the door. He walked inside, smiling when he saw Rey's face as she sat on her couch. 

 "How was your day?" He asked as he gently closed the door behind him.

 "Good, yours?"

 " Tiring, we patrolled the skies all day. Found nothing but a few meteorites. " 

Rey motioned to the chair in front of her, "That's a good thing, we don't need the first order around the base."

 As he walked closer to her, he realized that her face was red and puffy. 

_She's been crying._

He didn't say anything though, for he knew that she didn't want him to know. She considered crying a weakness, and he didn't want to humiliate her. 

So he stayed silent as he sat down in the plush chair across from her. 

They both sat there for a while, just staying at each other.

Finn gazed into her dark hazel eyes, admiring how all the colors blended together perfectly in her irises. 

He remembered how there were few colors when he was a stormtrooper. Black, grey, and white surrounded him constantly. 

He never really realized how beautiful one's eyes could look, for they rarely saw eachother's faces in the first order. 

The few faces that he did see had dark, cold eyes. Eyes full of hatred and evil.

He never found them comforting, not like Rey's. 

When he first saw her face, that day on Jakku, he never had seem someone with such a lively personality. Her hazel eyes left him in awestruck, forcing him to lie in order for her to accept him. Maybe it was the way how they shimmered in the desert sun, how fierce yet compassionate they were as she fought at his side.

He still didn't know.

 "Hey," he spoke softly, still looking into her eyes, "What's bothering you?" 

 She turned her head away quickly, suddenly finding her hands very interesting. 

 "Nothing." 

 "Rey, I'm not stupid. " 

She sighed, "Its just...I've just been thinking." 

 " About? " 

 "Everything, all that's happened in the past few months. It's just...all so overwhelming." 

 Finn nodded, "I understand, I truly do. It's been a rough time, but it's finally calmed down. You can relax." 

 "I suppose..." 

Rey glanced back up at him with worried eyes. At the same time, Finn leaned forward and took her hands in his, "Is something else bothering you? You can tell me." 

She shrugged, "Its just so frustrating. After all this time, I still haven't found out who i am or where i belong." 

 "I know who you are," Finn said, still clutching her hands, "You're my friend,  a strong young woman. I could never complete what you've done for all of us. You're the mark of the resistance." 

 Rey shook her head, "That's not it. I just don't know who I am, what I'm meant for." 

 He looked at her confusingly, "What do you mean?" 

 " You know who you are, you're the former trooper who now fights for the good. Poe knows who he is, he's the greatest pilot out there. Rose and Leia both know who they are. " 

She let go of Finn's hands and put her palms against her forehead, "It seems like everyone knows who they are, except for me." 

 Finn put his hands down and gazed up at her, "That's right, you don't have any idea how special you are. To the resistance. To me." 

Rey shook her head and smiled sadly, " No, I'm not a someone. I'm just a scavenger who accidentally got caught up in this war. " 

 "What idiot told you that?" He asked.

Rey said nothing, and looked down at the ground. 

Then he knew who had said this to her.

 "Rey, he's a liar!" He said angrily, "You shouldn't believe a word he says!" 

 "But it's true!" She looked up at him fiercely, tears filling her eyes, " I don't know who I am, and I never will! I would give anything to find my family, to atleast know who they were! "

Finn shook his head, "Rey..." 

 " Its so frustrating! " She was almost shouting now, "I've traveled this far, for what?! If it weren't for me, Han and Luke would be alive." 

 She stood up and faced him. 

 "The resistance is dying Finn, and I can't stop it! No matter how hard I try, I don't think I'll ever be able it save it..." 

 Finn stood up and tried to speak calmly, "Its not your fault, you've done all you could do." 

 Rey said nothing, and just stared at him from a few feet away. 

 "You've given the resistance hope Rey, you've strengthened the people! It's no longer up to you, but up to them." 

 She shook her head slowly, taking in all that he had said. 

 "I feel bad, I've drug you through so much. And what have you got from it?" 

 Finn took small steps up to her, " This entire journey and you gave me freedom, happiness, and friendship..." 

He stopped moving, and was only a few inches from her now. 

 "You've given me love, Rey." 

 She frowned slightly, "Was it all worth it?" 

 He smiled.

 "Yeah." 

He was caught off guard as she ran into his chest. Her arms were wrapped around his body, and she started sobbing uncontrollably. 

 He held her shoulders and slowly stroked her hair, trying to sooth her. 

 "Just get it all out," he told to her gently, " You'll feel better. " 

"It's just so overwhelming sometimes. All the responsibilities, all the battles! " she rubbed her nose with her arm, "I can understand why you'd want to leave. " 

Finn shook his head, "I'm not leaving Rey, ever. I've chosen to dedicate my life to the resistance, to you." He whispered into her hair, " No matter how horrible life gets, I will never leave your side. " 

He held her closer as he said this, and she broke down into heavier sobs.

Finn felt hot tears of his own start to drip down his face, and then realized that he too had started crying. Not because of stress though, but because of the sadness  for his friend. 

She clutched his neck tightly, "I love you Finn." 

 He smiled into her hair, "I love you too." 

 They stayed like this for atleast half an hour, holding each other tightly and refusing to let one another go. 

Finally, they realized that it getting late. 

They had both stopped crying now, and were starting to get tired. 

 Rey let go of him and looked up at him with a frown, "I'm sorry, that was pathetic." She apologized.

Finn shook his head quickly, "No it wasn't, crying is a good thing." 

 She shrugged as she sat down in her bed.

 "You know," Finn told her, "I once heard someone say that true tears are the sign of strength." 

 Rey glanced over at her shoulder, "Where in the universe you hear that?" 

 " Not sure... " 

The she laughed, "You just came up with it, didn't you?" 

 " No! " Finn grinned, "I really did hear someone say that before." 

 "I believe you." 

 She layed down and pulled the covers up around her neck. 

 "Thanks for tonight Finn, it really helped me."

 He smiled and bent down to lightly kiss her forehead, "Its what friends are for." 

 He got up and walked to the door.

 "Goodnight Rey, sleep well." 

 " 'Night, you too. " 

He slowly shut the door and started to walk down the hallway to his room. 

As he turned a corner, he found Poe sitting by his own room. 

 " You survived! Hallelujah! " he said happily.

 Finn glanced over at him quizzically as he opened his room door, "And why are you awake?" 

 "Just wanted to see how it went. Was she angry that you woke her up?" 

 Finn turned and grinned down at his friend, "No. Are you going to sleep there all night ?" 

 The pilot glanced around, "Mm, probably not. Gets too crowded in the mornings." 

Finn laughed as he shut the door behind him, "Night Poe." 

He heard the muffled voice reply.

"Goodnight buddy." 

 


End file.
